The Fight for Datenight!
French Quarter The historic Jackson Square forms this centerpiece of pure European charm. The Jax Brewery, now a mall, the Aquarium of the Americas, and charming streets with names such as Bourbon and Saint Charles seem to be constant tourists draws and consistently prove this area to be the undisputed city of parties. The charming Riverwalk displays artwork by numerous artists, and the whole area seems to take one back to the late 19th Century. On the intersection of third and Bourbon, rests a familiar spot for beatniks, hipcats, and all around musician admirers. Why, it's none other than The Irvin Mayfield's Jazz Playhouse!! No, for real.. it's an actual place. Alright, with that settled.. a certain Seeker is seated outside the building, his arm cradled around a musician's throat (delicately).. ordering him to play his trombone. "No, play SAD TROMBONE! It's supposed to be the best comeback in the world.. or something. Well, this world. On my world, it'd be 'Eat dust, turbo-fox refuse'." he pauses, pointing a gun at the dude. "Or something." As he's told, the musician begins playing sad trombone over and over. The streets are filled with people running in every which direction, scared out of their minds. Or rushing to catch the parade on Saint Charles street. Probably the latter. http://www.sadtrombone.com/ Backfire says, "TORQUE!" Torque says, "Primus... /What/?" Backfire says, "I challenge you.. to a duel!" Torque says, "Why would I ever agree to that?" Backfire says, "If you do not accept, I shall destory the Jazz Playhouse in Lousiana." Backfire says, "Thereby destroying a -tiny- bit of the Autobot Jazz." Backfire says, "Can you allow such minimal murdering to occur??" Blitzwing says, "I can murder more if you'd like." Torque says, "Ergh.. Damnit, Backfire. /Fine/. ..Just don't hurt anyone, got it?" Backfire says, "You have precisely seventeen vorns to produce yourself." Torque says, "..Right." Backfire says, "Wait, no.. that's like thirteen hundred terran years." Backfire says, "You have less than one percent of a vorn to produce yourself." Thanks to spacebridge technology and the gas pedal to the floor it doesn't take entirely too long for Torque to reach New Orleans, zeroing in on Backfire's signal as she weaves through the the city streets in truck mode. The mech is hard to miss though considering his size and the amount of people still running away, so she simply goes against the fleeing crowd until she reaches the seeker, a scowl on her face once she shift sup into her base mode. "Alright, I'm here. Not let them go and you can get your little duel. Why do you even wanna fight me in the first place?" Not every human present is fleeing the scene- amidst the chaos, there's a heavily armed battlesuit stromping down the cobblestone streets- her name, REYNOLDS, is stenciled on her chestplate, and she carries a sizeable rifle in her gauntleted hands. She turns her faceplate as Torque arrives, and gives the Autobot a nod. "You don't have to do this." She says, turning to return her gaze (and her aim) to Backfire. "EDC troops are cordoning off the area right now, and there are more units en route. We control this situation, and we can keep this fight on -OUR- terms." Combat: Battlesuit inspires Torque with patriotic and moving words! Standing when Torque tears through the streets, Backfire sets the scared beatnik on the ground and crosses his arms over his chest. Glancing to his chronometer, the Seeker smirks. Not even half a percent of a vorn.. she's so into me, he thinks in tiny thought bubbles that pop up from his head. "It's elementary, my dear Torque." Backfire grins, pausing. "Wait, is it el-e-men-tarry or el-e-men-tree? I can never get that word right. You know sometimes, you say a word.. and it sounds weird? Like, not only out loud.. but in your head? Like, Torque. It's a weird word. I mean, wait.." he stops mid-ramble and shifts focus back to the business at hand. "It has been almost a single terran year since WHIRL ruined our date at the Olympic games." Backfire gruffs, scowl falling over his face. Though that said, they did make one hell of a team and won gold! "The games will be upon us soon again." "I want a re-date, a do-over if you will. If I best you in combat.." the Seeker simpleton trails, stepping forward on his sexy Freezeout legs. "Then you must agree to the terms!" Turning towards Melody Reynolds, Backfire can't help but chuckle. "I've got the entire block wired with explosives, this bout shall be on MY terms!!" Jetfire soars overhead as he traverses one of his typical Earth patrol routes. It's been a while since he's been back to the organic water-based planet, since there's been so much going on back on Cybertron. It was a welcome change, he supposed--Earth was beautiful in its own way. But he is jolted from his thoughts as a Decepticon energy signature appears on his scanning array, coming from below, where humans are screaming and running. Oh no. What now? Descending slightly to survey the situation, he finds Backfire giving Torque an ultimatum and claiming he's got the entire city block rigged. Hmm...could he be bluffing? For now, Jefire just monitors the situation from the skies. "And that's how you sever a vertebrae's spine without much bloodspatter." Impactor finishes explaining to some 10 year olds, who cheer and run off. Impactor scowls. "EDC recruits soldiers way too young..." He glares at a trumpet player on Bourbon Street, because that's where he is. "Constructicon groupie waste of space." Torque was kind of hoping he'd continue rambling and forget why he brought her here. But no dice. Scowl deepens even further at what he says, lips pressing thin. "Seriously? That's what you want? A date?" She rolls her eyes in disbelief and is about to walk off, but Melody's arrival stops her as well as Backfire's threat. The medic glowers and balls fists, turning back to Backfire and speaking to Melody without looking her way. "...Just hold off for now. Start evacuating, just in case." Focusing on the mech she levels gaze and cycles an intake. "Fine. I'll agree to that. But if I win?" A gesture to his lady legs, "I get your legs. Deal?" Blitzwing, meanwhile, sits placidly atop the Playhouse, entertaining himself at the moment by juggling a pair of unfortunate humans that did not manage to evacuate the French Quarter along with most everyone else. He doesn't pay any attention to their cries for help or mercy, treating them no better than any other inanimate object one may find suitable to juggle with. The triplechanger cranes his neck as he catches sound of a femme's voice echoing out from somewhere down Bourbon Street, and chuckles. "That's Junior's girl, all right. Honestly, I'm surprised she showed. I did a number on her boyfriend yesterday. He's probably going to need a new body. Ha ha." Blitzwing stops juggling one of the humans, catching the germ in mid-air and nonchalantly tossing it into the pool two stories below, grinning at the sounds of anguish that it makes. He turns back to the other homo sapien in his possession, looking her over and giving her a little squeeze with his forefinger and thumb. "Can you sell these things on Ebay?" Battlesuit ...stares. She taps her finger on the trigger guard of her rifle, uneasily. "Cybertonians are weird." She finally decides- and then she takes a few steps back, at which point she barks some orders at some nearby EDC infantry- "Get a bomb disposal squad over here!" And then there's Blitzwing juggling humans- at which point Melody leaps upwards, settling down on a nearby rooftop- at which point she levels her rifle at the triplechanger. "Don't tell me you're here to pick up girls too." She deadpans. "Wait, my legs? Because those kinda got frozen and broke, so I stole Freezeout's." Backfire answers Torque, his skinny femme legs now standing out that it's mentioned. Or the animators forgot Backfire's character model had been altered, so they just drew it into this frame. "Whichever legs you want, you may have -if- you win the duel. Otherwise, you must accompany me on a dinner of MY CHOOSING!!" he begins to hover into the air, drawing his weapons and bringing his combat systems online. He does caution a glance at Blitzwing, shortwaving <> Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. A bulldozer next to the building that Melody is standing on starts laughing. "HA! Tricked you, YEAH! I'm no ordinary lime green bulldozer, no I'm not- I'm BONECRUSHER! And you're... CRUSHED! DIG IT!" The dozer cranks up and lurches forward, digging into the building. Everyone runs outside and escapes in time because cartoons. Blitzwing flips the woman up and catches her foot, most likely breaking bones between his giant metal fingers. He holds the human aloft, sneering at her as she screams. "Where is your volume control?" The triplechanger grunts as Backfire addresses him from below, and offers a roll of his optics in reply, adding, "Yes. Dinner with you is an absolutely terrifying proposition." He dismisses Backfire with a wave of his hand as another of the pests arrives and accosts him, to which the triplechanger turns and dangles the woman in his possession in front of Melody with a chuckle. At her words, Blitzwing suppresses his laugh, replacing it with a mock frown. "Awww, is someone jealous? Don't be. I'm sure I can handle two ladies." "Just get on with it." Torque grouses, seriously not in the mood for this. She also really doesn't want to damage these buildings, but sometimes that can't be helped. Hell, Bonecrusher's already on that. Bots and Cons around leave her attention as optics narrow on Backfire ascending into the air, Torque gritting teeth and unhooking towline in a fluid motion. Heels dig in to steady herself with line swinging round, lining up her shot and tossing to try and snag him. "Bit unfair to fly around a ground pounder, don't you think?" Torque chides with a snort. Should the hook connect Backfire will find himself yank /hard/ from the air with a mighty pull. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Torque misses Backfire with her Seeker Fishing (Grab) attack! Jetfire's attention is averted from Torque and Backfire when he sees Bonecrusher and Blitzwing harming the innocent humans. Ergh, those foul cretins! Directing his particle cannon towards them, he decides to give them a warning before actually firing, though he knows it's unlikely that they'll listen. Descending even further, he makes himself perfectly visible to the two Decepticons. "Decepticons! Leave the humans alone now, or I will have no choice but to resort to lethal force!" he proclaims. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Protected. Battlesuit has just enough time to look down as Bonecrusher smashes her building- and she leaps into the air, quickly shooting a grapnel line from her gauntlet to zipline to Blitzwing's rooftop! She lands in a crouch, then snaps her rifle up one-handed to point at the Triplechanger- and then the underslung grenade launcher goes *FOONK!* and a flashbang grenade detonates right in front of the Decepticon! Whether or not it's effective remains to be seen- though Melody keeps moving, leaping up in an attempt to pluck the woman from Blitzwing's finger and whisk her away to saftey! Combat: Battlesuit sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battlesuit strikes Blitzwing with her Stun Grenade attack! Combat: Blitzwing has been temporarily incapacitated. "Ahahaha, now you debate fair? What's fair about being DITCHED for a mech with one optic?? Do you know how hard it was -not- to stab out my own eye???" Backfire assaults her with stinging words, which probably don't phase her at all. Though the tow line that flies for his foot does not find it's mark. :( Quickly evading, Backfire takes further to the air and makes an announcement. "Be it known, no one is allowed to interfere in our match.. lest Torque automatically surrender to the duel and name myself the victor!" After it, the Seeker ignites boot thrusters and makes a bee-line for the Autobot medic and fires with some arm-blasters. "DID YOU WANT ME TO BECOME AN EYE-PATCHED PIRATE? DID YOU??" he roars, the searing heat from the blasters vaporizing any imaginary tears flowing from his optics. Backfire says, "Be it known, no one is allowed to interfere in our match.. lest Torque automatically surrender to the duel and name myself the victor!" Combat: Backfire strikes Torque with his Pirate Pew-Pew (Laser) attack! Blitzwing says, "I'll expect to receive my wedding invitation soon." Backfire says, "Can we go to Planet XXX for the bachelor party??" *BANG!* The flashbang bounces off the roof of Irvin's, sailing up to Blitzwing's face. The triplechanger's world of sensor arrays wink to white all throughout. Quickly, though awkwardly, Blitzwing stands up with his charge still screaming, similarly blinded. "You're going to pay for that! ...when I can see!" Damn. Missed. Torque inwardly curses at her line not connecting and simply missing and instead latching to the roof of a building. "Why do you keep thinking I like Whirl??" She snaps at him, close to grinding her dentals. "I swear the mech's just as bad and twisted as you!!" Laser fire keeps her from yelling anymore and arms come up to shield herself, the femme wincing and stepping back against the barrage that scorches her front. But all the while she keeps an eye on his approach through her arms, keeping low and waiting for him to try and pass. Almost.. there! The instant he's close enough Torque sidesteps him. But instead of letting him pass she lashes hands out to try and grab hold of wing, using his momentum and her power to swing him around right into the side of a building. Combat: Torque strikes Backfire with her Torque Smash attack! -1 Komatsu D575A Superdozer drives through the building, cackling, and barrels into the next one. Bourbon Street? More like...Broken Street. Or Bashedon Street. That's a good one. Let's go with that. "Bourbon Street? More like Bashed-On Street!" Bonecrusher exclaims, and toots an exclamation point. Battlesuit leaps through the air, her hydraulic leg-servos throwing her around like the world's most heavily armed acrobat. She sails past Blitzwing- scooping up his hostage as she passes- and then she lands on the street half a block away- at which point she shoves the poor woman towards an alley. "Run! I'll cover you!" And with that, Melody turns her attention to the massive bulldozer, peppering it with a few loose rounds as she runs in the opposite direction of the hostage, trying to pull Bonecrusher's attention. "Hey! Over here!" Combat: Battlesuit strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with her PEW! (Laser) attack! Charging ever forth, Backfire lets out a sigh when his shots find their mark.. then immediately blinks when she compares him to Whirl. "Wait, you mean it? Like, you like me just as much or moreso than him??" he asks, then gets slammed face-first into a wall for his efforts. Stumbling backwards, with a face full of brick that he spits out haphazardly.. Backfire's optics blink a couple times, before coming back online fully. "Such a grip you have, I'd almost forgotten." the Seeker murmurs, giving her a pleading look. "It has been awhile since this frame has known their embrace." he points to her giant biceps and gargantuan hands. Kicking upward, Backfire transforms and flies as fast as he can up into the sky. Killing the thrusters, the F-16 begins to float down towards her.. nosecone alligning for a strafing run. <> A missile detaches from the underside of the craft, wobbling momentarily until the back end of the weapons-system ignites and flies downward at its target. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16C Agile Falcon! Combat: F-16C Agile Falcon sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: F-16C Agile Falcon strikes Torque with his Eagle 20.. Fox 2! attack! Well, it would appear that the Decepticons have ignored him. They had their warning! And now that the hostage is free, Jetfire lets loose with his particle cannons, spraying the Decepticons below with it, but being careful not to hit Melody. Jetfire folds up, shifting into a technologically superior spacecraft. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Blitzwing with his You had your warning! Area attack! -1 Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with his You had your warning! Area attack! -1 Komatsu D575A Superdozer just laughs at Melody, and begins the slow, wide turn that will will take to face her. "Over there? But what's over there huh? That's the question...Because if it's something I'm gonna PUNCH and maybe SMASH than yeah, I'll be there in a jiffy, I'll double time it even, yeah.... Because there's no time like the present, and the only present I want to un wrap is- HEY!" Jetfire strafes the Constructicon because he's super nosy and annoying, the particle cannons scorching into Bonecrusher's dozer blade but not doing much else to penetrate his armor. "Well now you're gonna get double smashed and maybe triple beat up, human, dig it? Because now you're on my radar AND my nerves, you and your little flying friend, yeah." Finally Bonecrusher completes his slow turn and is heading towards Melody. Several small blaster turrets transform on the sides of the bulldozer and OPEN FIRE! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer strikes Battlesuit with his dozer blasterz (Laser) attack! Blitzwing hears weapons and explosions around him, feels his hostage stripped away, and to cap it all off, he is violently thrown from the roof of Mayfield's, Jetfire effectively gutting a cultural landmark in the process. Who's the jerk, now? The triplechanger rolls a few times along the city street, smoking but not much else, and picks himself back up as his sensory nodes flicker back online. With his sense of perception restored, Blitzwing growls after the Air Guardian, leaping up into the air himself, shifting forms, and careening at the jet with his own laser battery tearing away at the air between them. Blitzwing takes to the skies as a MiG-25PD Foxbat-E jet. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" strikes Tech Spaceship with his Vulcan Battery (Laser) attack! Battlesuit throws an arm up as Bonecrusher blazes away at her, but the lasers strike home, sending her reeling! She crashes into a brick wall, cracking the masonry- but then she's pushing herself back to her feet, crouching down in a more guarded stance as she circles around the massive bulldozer. She snaps off a few more bursts with her rifle, aiming for seams in the metal, hoping to find a weak spot! Combat: Battlesuit sets her defense level to Guarded. Combat: Battlesuit strikes Komatsu D575A Superdozer with her Battle Rifle attack! Ugh, he's taking it the wrong way, but that's no surprise. Torque allows herself a smirk when Backfire connects with the wall, but frowns some and looks a bit put off by his admiration towards her arms and hands. "Tch, you're so--" She doesn't get to finish, left watching him, now as a jet, ascend rapidly before turning back aorund and freefalling. ..Frag. Optics are wide when spotting that missle and immediatly Torque makes a run for it, but the missle is fast and hits home. "Slag slag sla-Augh!" The street lights up in an explosion, the femme sent flying right into a building, debris littering her as she lays in the open hole in the wall. "...ngh.." She wheezes a chalky cough when a brick falls loose onto her head, making her wince before looking to the sky. That damn jet. Ignoring her wounds and charred armor she pulls standard issue laser pistol from subspace, staggers to her feet, and reels in downed towline while aiming off a couple pot shots at him. Doubtful she'll hit, no sense in not trying. Combat: Torque strikes F-16C Agile Falcon with her Pew Pew (Laser) attack! "Agh!" Jetfire sees Blitzwing tearing towards him, and he barrelrolls but the weaponsfire manages to graze his left wing. It would appear the triplechanger is taking the fight to the air--all the better. Less likely to cause collateral damage to the humans and their property up there. Thus, he begins to climb, attempting to draw Blitzwing away from the human settlement. Upon reaching a certain altitude he deems is high enough to keep the fight away from the humans, he banks sharply and launches a missile at the MiG. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his Armour Piercing Missile attack! Komatsu D575A Superdozer revs forward, continuing his epically slow pursuit of Melody as she returns fire. "That tickles! And HEY! Quit moving around, I can't PUMMEL YOU TO DUST with you doing that!" To teach her a lesson, Bonecrusher takes a slight right and smashes into a double decker McDonalds, hoping something building related will fall on her. Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer misses Battlesuit with his I'm loving it! (Ram) attack! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" continues to rocket up after Jetfire, even despite suffering an explosion that rips away the majority of his right wing. The gun battery under Blitzwing's nosecone shrieks with red hot protest, ending the belt-fed barrage. The MiG lazily barrelrolls with the loss of a control surface, but the speed at which Blitzwing travels is in no way dimished. The triplechanger aims to impale Jetfire's fuselage from below with his sturdy nosecone. "C'mere, fly boy! We need to have words!" Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" misses Tech Spaceship with his Ram attack! Battlesuit empties her clip into Bonecrusher- but to little avail, as the superdozer keeps on coming! She lets out a swear as she sees the McDonalds crashing down around her- but a quick application of her grappling hook pulls her to saftey! She turns, reloading her rifle to face Bonecrusher again- only to suddenly get a ping on her radio. "You've found one of the bombs?" she asks the EDC guy on the other line- "I'll be right over- my armor can hold up better than yours, and we don't have the time to wait for the bomb squad!" and with that, Melody dashes down a street, away from the thick of the combat! Combat: Battlesuit begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" , Tech Spaceship , and F-16C Agile Falcon "Words? Interesting, I never thought of you as the type for many words." Jetfire says, chuckling as he also barrelrolls, though in his case it's voluntarily to avoid Blitzwing as he attempts to slam into his afterburners. He wants to play the ramming game, does he? Well, so be it. The vessel banks away momentarily, only to come back around, attempting to slam into the side of the Foxbat at a near-perpendicular angle. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his Ram attack! The pistol shots wreak havoc on the F-16, leaving potshot holes through the front of the craft that trail smoke. Allowing the current power of thrusters to carry him along, Backfire transforms and hits the ground with a thud. Turning to face Torque, he smiles. "Why.. Torque, you wound me!" "No, seriously. You wounded me. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT??" the Seeker lets out a fit, completely forgetting that he just dropped a bomb on her head. In his flailing, he fires off a bunch of random shots.. some in her direction. Maybe. Combat: F-16C Agile Falcon sets his defense level to Protected. The F-16C Agile Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal.. BACKFIRE!! Combat: Backfire misses Torque with his LASER RAGEFIT! (Full-Auto) attack! Komatsu D575A Superdozer takes note of Jetfire ramming into Blitzwing and gets a little irked. "That's my gimmick! Gimmick infringement!!" Two nasty looking launcher load into place on either side of his driver's seat and open fire. Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer misses Tech Spaceship with his Concussion Bomb Launcher attack! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" zips right past the spaceship, damaging nothing at all in the process and pushing ever higher skyward. And for his efforts (or lack thereof), Blitzwing in turn gets t-boned by the Autobot, thousands of feet above the Earth. The MiG shudders, riveted panels squealing under pressure and caving in, sparks sputtering out from gaps now scattered about the aircraft's body, and a hazardous combination of fuel, oil, and energon spraying out into the open air. Blitzwing growls, pitching to break away from Jetfire enough to throttle up and create some space between the two of them. As the MiG floats away from the tech jet, a missile falls out from from Blitzwing's payload undercarriage, lapsing a moment there before screaming after the Autobot. "Oh yeah, and big words, too. The kind you enjoy - like BOOM." Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" misses Tech Spaceship with his Concussion Missile attack! Torque quickly backsteps to avoid being near Backfire when he lands, but she nearly sputters in surprise at his sudden fit. "Are you serious?? I hit you cause we're fighting, idiot!" Did he seriously forget why they're brawling in the first place? That kind of pisses her off, moreso than before because she'd gone through all this damage for a pair of legs. Fists ball tighter and she clenches jaw, sprinting forward and ducking his shots and getting up close and person. "Just cause you think I like you doesn't mean I'm not gonna hold back!" Torque roars, rearing back a fist, joints and internal pistons cocking visibly with stored power that releases forward with a force, hoping to dig reinforced knuckles straight into his face. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Torque misses Backfire with her Shotgun Punch attack! "My maiden name was serious, but then I married.. SILLY!" Backfire laughs, stepping forward to pinch Torque's cheek. Then she has to go and ruin the moment of awkward schoolyard love by rearing back a balled fist and letting it fly! Ducking under the fist, the lovely giant fist, Backfire snakes his way around her shoulders, the gorgeous square shoulders, attempting to seize her up in his grasp. "Why would you injure those LOVELY knuckles on my face??" he pleads with her, energon building up in his palms and a noxious stench sent through the immediate vicinity. Momentarily releasing her.. Backfire attempts to cradle her face, the ugliest part about her, in his hands. "Let's take SIGHT out of this equasion!" Backfire cackles, attempting to dig his poisionous-powered thumbs into her optics and crush them. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire strikes Torque with his Tainted Love attack! Combat: Backfire's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Torque. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Torque's Accuracy. (Blinded) Jetfire again banks sharply, but this time to avoid Blitzwing's missiles. He chuckles. "I don't know if I would even call that a word. But I suppose, it may be a matter of opinion." The spacecraft surges ahead, then drops a few mechanometers below Blitzwing, slowing down slightly. He pays no attention to Bonecrusher's bombs, as they are nowhere near able to reach such an altitude. The double barrels of his particle cannons unfold and direct themselves upward toward the triplechanger. Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" with his Double-Barreled Particle Beam attack! MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" 's crimson-star-emblazoned tail fins and aft control surfaces all burn away brightly under the relentless assault of the space-capable tech jet. The MiG thunders, whipping the aerilons that are left along the jet to abruptly dip and bank sharply away to minimize the damage - though a significant amount has already been done. Afterburners scream and the MiG darts after an ebony expanse. Combat: MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tech Spaceship Close quarters combat is her specialty, so how Backfire manages to elude Torque is beyond her. She wiffs, hurting nothing but the air, and stiffens at the feeling of being grabbed. "Rgh, let go!" She hisses and struggles, stumbling forward a step when he finally does and whirling around... To be met with hands cupping her cheeks. "..Eh?" The medic perks with upright antennas, taken off guard only a moment long enough for Backfire to dig fingers into amber optics, the glass cracking under his thumbs. "Aagh!!" She cries out, struggling hard and wheeling backwards, nearly stumbling over her own feet while holding hand to her optics. If it weren't for the poison leaking through the cracks she'd merely have skewed vision. Instead it seeps in and messes with her visual sensors all together, the world going dark. "Wh.. What did you do??" Torque wails in literal blind fury, attempting to regain her barings and swing out into the open air where she hopes he is. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Torque strikes Backfire with her Swinging Blind (Kick) attack! Komatsu D575A Superdozer transforms into a jet. Kidding, Bonecrusher turns into a robot. A robot with a Scrapper-approved Constructicon pistol. "This science nerd is getting on my nerves, yeah, and he's bugging me, too." He takes aim...and.......................!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BONECRUSHER transforms into his ROBOT BRUISER mode! Combat: Bonecrusher strikes Tech Spaceship with his Constructicon Pistol attack! Jetfire watches Blitzwing leave with satisfaction. That'll teach him to mess with helpless humans! And now, for-- PEW PEW! --Bonecrusher. As if on cue, the Constructicon's trusty Constructicon pistol scorches his undercarriage. Descending from the air, he bears down upon the purple and green mech, directing another missile at him. "You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Combat: Tech Spaceship strikes Bonecrusher with his Armour Piercing Missile attack! Bonecrusher gets missiled but it honestly doesn't seem to do much to stagger the guy. He shakes his fist at the flyer and then transforms, driving through a building and onto the next street. "Blitzwing! Bring that geeky nerd down here so I can punch him! AND STOMP HIM TO!" BONECRUSHER transforms into his Komatsu D575A Superdozer mode! Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Aha, blinded by.. SCIENCE!" Backfire gleefully laughs, the noxious green energon emitted from his hands dying down until it ceases altogether. Stepping closer towards her, the Seeker again playfully attempts to pinch her cheek. "Wittle helpless Torque, blind and no outlet but to flail madl..GAH!" he's interrupted, as a blinded fury punch knocks his head sideways and sends him reeling on his ass. It takes a few moments for him to regain his bearings, head still aswirl with emergency klaxons blaring and double vision. "Oooooo, just when I didn't think things could get any better.." he drools, lifting up into the air. "It does, TWO TORQUES!!" Taking aim with his arm-blasters, Backfire takes a potshot. "Hopefully this only kills ONE of you!" Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Backfire strikes Torque with his DOUBLE VISION PEW PEW (Pistol) attack! Backfire says, "I showed that bitch science, bitches love SCIENCE!" Torque says, "Erf, /frag you/ Backfire." Blitzwing says, "That explains Jetfire's love of science." Backfire says, "Not until after our date, my lovely lumberjack." Torque says, "I think I'm gonna be sick." "I'm afraid your friend Blitzwing was unable to continue in battle. He has return to base to nurse his wounds." Jetfire says smugly, flying after the bulldozer as he stays just overhead. "I will spare you the same fate, if only you would leave these humans be." he promises. He really would. At least in this case! Combat: Tech Spaceship sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Tech Spaceship takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Whatever, nerd!" Bonecrusher resorts to Jetfire's main weakness: juvenile name calling. The dozer rolls on past Torque and Backfire. "Backfire, I'm outta here- and I'm LEAVING TOO, YEAH!" Combat: Komatsu D575A Superdozer begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from MiG-25PD "Foxbat-E" , Tech Spaceship , Backfire, and Torque Impudent Fool Backfire says, "You cowards, come back!" Impudent Fool Backfire says, "You spineless whelps, it figures that I.. BACKFIRE, am the only mech around here with any strut!" And Bonecrusher takes his leave, giving in to Jetfire's demands. Which is probably because he knows he can barely touch the scientist. Not with kind of shooting skills he has. Heh. The Constructicon might not be the smartest, but he isn't stupid, either. Good for him. Opening a commlink, he makes sure Torque will be able to deal with Backfire before taking off to find and carry any human stragglers in the area to safety. Combat: Tech Spaceship begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Torque's fist hits something, which feels very much like Backfire's face. And boy does it feel good. While he's busy falling on his aft, Torque tries to tend to her optics which are thankfully beginning to clear. A potshot grazing her helmet brings systems back online, however, from a burst of adrenaline. Backfire is only slightly blurry when she sees him rising up again. "Oh no yah don't!" He's not about to get in the air again that easily. she ignores the energon leaking down the side of her head and instead makes a break for him, shifting strength to her legs and making a HEROIC LEAP to grab his legs. If Torque can she'll use downward force to pretty much yank him from the air and smack him down onto the pavement. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Torque misses Backfire with her Street Smackdown attack! -2 Smiling when his shots strike true, Backfire is taken aback when Torque attempts to drag him back down to the earth. "What, haven't had ENOUGH of me yet?" he cackles, drawing back the Freezeout leg she'd tried to latch herself onto. "Want me down on the ground, where you can get those BEAUTIFUL giant mitts around me??" the Seeker further torments her, flinging the foot forward towards her jaw. Combat: Backfire strikes Torque with his Sexy-Leg Kick (Kick) attack! Less tormets, more annoys. Torque growls while trying to grapple the other leg, but this leaves her vulnerable to attack, which Backfire takes advantage of and strikes out to crack her in the jaw and effectively fling her off. She lands hard on her back and just lays there, wincing some and licking tongue over bottom lip to feel fresh split that begins to pour down her chin. ...Why isn't she getting back up though? Is this is? Is Torque finished? She doesn't appear on the edge of stasis lock, but the way she just lays there and frowns up sadly at Backfire says otherwise. Could this be true..? "Backfire..." Torque speaks up, voice surprisingly soft. Sorrowful even? "I.. I'm sorry.. please.." A hand is held up a little, as if beckoning to come down and claim his prize. But would he give in? All the while her other hand stays close to her chestplate, fist weakly balled. Combat: Torque takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Immediately descending, Backfire touches down and approaches her. Did he really beat her up that badly already? I mean, he is like.. the best Decepticon in the history of Decepticonning afterall he thinks. "Did I beat you already, my little lumberjack?" he asks, still walking ever towards her. "Or is this some AUTOBOT PLOY, to distract me??" he sneers, whipping a detonator from subspace. "Do not test me, I still have the ENTIRE block lined with explosives. Your EDC riff-raff couldn't have gotten everyone out in time, surely not the hostages I have tied up in there!" he points over his back towards the Jazz Playhouse. "Do you submit?" Backfire asks, attempting to keep his distance from her. Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Torque just kinda mumbles something, but Backfire is too far to hear. He'll have to get closer. Maybe right up at her side. Combat: Torque takes extra time to steady herself. Pass "I have no times for your petty games, I'll drag you back to the Backfire-Den UNCONCIOUS if I have to!" Backfire rages, pulling his rocket launcher from subspace. Loading up a missile, one would notice it's rather.. unique. "I've been saving this for a special occasion, Torque." he smiles, pointing the newly loaded weapon at her. On the tip of the rocket, it's got an image of Backfire standing victorious over a giant pile of dead Cybertronian bodies. It's crudely drawn in crayon and spraypaint however, so anyone else would probably just see a bunch of random colors mixed together. Maybe a brown and orange blob is discernable. Maybe. "You have until the count of three, to either forfeit the match OR continue!" Backfire shouts, thinking for a moment. "Or you can just agree to defect now and join me in the Decepticons, that is also an acceptable answer." "Zero.." "Seven.." Combat: Backfire takes extra time to steady himself. Pass So much for him getting closer. Maybe he's not as stupid as he looks. ...Nah. with a feigned wince Torque forces herself back to her feet. "Stop.." She pleads, holding a charred wound while moving closer to him, looking genuinely upset. "You don't have to do that. You don't have to blow this place up because.. becuase I.. I.." This is it! If he allows she'll get close enough to touch his chestplate, or maybe just close enough to dodge the rocket should he fire. Either way, once she's at that point her expression hardens, weak demeanor leaving instantly. "Because I won't let you!" With all the skill of a well trained medic she has a laser scalpel in hand from subspace, brandishing it with easy and diving forward to lash out and make a slash to the hand holding the detonator, looking to sever lines and motors that work his fingers to make him drop it. Combat: Torque misses Backfire with her Wrist Slash attack! -2 Torque's manuever catches Backfire off-guard, because even as he had spoken the words.. his mind was left day-dreaming again. Torquefire sits at the table, reading through a book of sorts. It's more of a scrapbook, with pictures and articles. All touchscreen and awesome, because it's the day-dream future. As the Seeker-Tow Truck turns the pages, she comes across an article that describes a fateful battle in Lousiana, Earth. Because in the day-dream future, they don't recognize cities or countries either.. hush! Backfire, in his old-mech rocker chair, gets up from the seat and wobbly approaches her. "Oh, that was the day.." Back to the present, Backfire's friggin' left hand is cut off! Dropping his rocket launcher, the Seeker attempts to catch the article with his one good hand.. but instead ends up falling on it, depressing the plunger. "OH PRIMUS!" he shouts, optics closing in preparation for the blast. Instead, laser lights begin shining in the sky from multiple boxes? "What the frag?" ELSEWHERE.. The small planet Skromonia holds its first Pink Floyd laser light show. Unfortunately, it was also their last. HERE.. Getting up from his hindquarters, Backfire looks from his severed left hand.. to the rocket launcher on the ground.. to the massive fusion cannon on his right. "Alright, no more games Torque!" he roars, bringing the massive and dangerous weapon to bear on the Autobot. "If you survive the blast, I shall make you my Queen!" he muses, the fusion cannon powering up for a devastating shot.. Combat: Backfire sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Backfire strikes Torque with his Poor Mech's Fusion Cannon attack! Crap, wrong hand! How did Torque get that wrong?? The world may never know, but instead of the detonator dropping his weapon does, leaving him to sprawl after it and fall on the button. "Frag!" She reels, moving to flee, but... there's no explosion? Slowly she looks up from beneath sheltering arms, antennas twitching curiously. "It.. didn't go off?" She says blankly, then begins to smile and actually laugh, "It didn't go off! Ha!" Torque wheels around to face him again and laugh at him but this completely cuts off when she finds herseld staring down the barrel of a fusion cannon. ...Somehow those words make her wish the blast will kill her. "No, wait st-!" She backs up several paces, but can't outrun the cannon, the shot lancing out and blasting her several yards into the side of another building that causes a slide of debris to pile atop her. By the time the dust clears Torque can be seen half burried in rubble, previously charred armor now blasted away to show sparking internals that bleed heavily. If she was looking okay before then she isn't now, cracked optics flickering heavily where she lays, not making any attempt to move. Instead she tries to speak, but this fails her, voice just powering down and optics dimming to nothing from stasis lock. Half surprised, half happy, Backfire smiles over Torque's smouldering 'corpse' as smoke trails from the end of the gimpy fusion cannon. "My my my.. this thing doesn't backfire all the time." he grins, giving the weapon a gentle pat with his left stump.. then reeling in pain when he realizes he's missing a hand. After the episode, the Seeker simply stands over her body and smiles. MUCH MUCH LATER.. Torque would find herself awake, an Autobot gumbie team coming to survey the damage and collect the wounded. In the hustle and bustle, she'd notice that SOMEONE attached a beard to her chin.. and drew hearts on her knuckles. Around her neck hangs a sign that reads.. OLYMPICS OR BUST!! -BFF